William
William is the ninth guy to appear in the game. He is unlocked by reaching level 36 in the Yoga (Peaceful) hobby. Story wise, he is turned into a ram, and you encounter him while searching for boys you’ve cursed at the park where he is doing yoga. Personality Dialogue List First Meeting # By now, you've sort of gotten the hang of all this. But you're seriously starting to run out of places to look. Just as you're considering whether or not to flirt with a snail in the park fountain, you feel a sudden "presence". Like the aura of a glorious being... # You see the most majestic, most graceful, most beautiful ram you've ever seen in your life! And what's more, the ram is doing yoga. And before you can even look up on the internet whether rams normally do yoga, it speaks (in a REALLY sexy voice)! # "Naaa'maste, friend. Don't worry, I know who you are. I had a rabbit come into my office for a check up last week, and he told me all about it." # "I figured I would run into you eventually. My name is William, but you can call me Will. Come on - I'll buy you a smoothie, and you can explain how all this works..." ''' '''Adversary *You caused this? Well, frankly, I'm a man of science, and I'm still getting over the whole "existence of magic" thing. So you get a pass. Talk *I woke from sleepwalking last night. I had climbed a mountain! I'm a little worried that I'll sheep-walk my way into Area 51 or something next, so I'm investing in a leash. *Can't say I'm pleased about being cursed. But being a vet turned into an animal, well... I'm not going to waste this opportunity. Excuse me. I've got some grass to eat. *I feel that I should tell you. Last night, I counted myself and fell straight to sleep. Quite handy that. I bet there's a doctoral thesis in there somewhere. *I would ask that you get all the "horny" jokes out of your system now. Mostly because I can't refuse a good pun. Go on, I'm not sheepish. *If I'm going to continue doing life-saving surgery for animals, I'm going to need some custom tools for the OR. Specifically, a big rock to stand on. Date * Dinner Even as a vet, I'm not 100% sure if wine is good for rams... But it sure makes my wool shiny! Hahaha! Shiny wine-y! Uh oh... I may have had too much. * BoatRide If only I were a goat... Then I'd be a goat on a boat in moat. But I just can't lie about that sort of thing. * Coaster Don't mind me. I was just mugging for the camera. Hahaha! * Carnival Bleh. Spiders and ghosts and the smell of fake smoke. That's a bad list of ingredients for me. Poke * I see the only ram you're familiar with is in your computer. Upgrade to Acquaintance #I can't do my rounds like this. Do you think this curse-breaking business will take long? #Well, I guess it's a kind of professional development experience. You're lucky I love being so close to these incredible creatures. Acquaintance *My name's William, but everyone calls me Dr. Will. Except for the parrot in my office. She calls me "Fresh Prince". Talk *Some jerk at the park told me to watch out for trolls under bridges. I was going to correct him, letting him know that he was thinking of goats, but I headbutted him into the creek instead. Instincts sure are interesting. And so are restraining orders. *I had a difficult client today. I really locked horns with them. *All in all, I'd give this experience so far a solid "not baa'aaad." Wait a minute... *Stethoscopes without earlobes are surprisingly difficult to use. And that was a surprisingly unusual sentence, when you think about it. *I mentioned that I was vegan to a client, and they said, "No duh." I've never been so tempted to eat a burger just to mess with someone... Date * as Adversary Poke *as Adversary Upgrade to Frenemy #I can see that you're trying, and I appreciate it. How about a chance to make it up to me? I need a volunteer at the clinic for something I can't postpone. A client is bringing in a skunk. #Really? Your dedication is impressive, and has my respect. Bring the clothespins and tomato juice - we're going in. #'Friend' picture As you make your way through the park where the cherry blossoms are strangely STILL in bloom, Will turns to you and says, "I just wanted to tell you that, breaking the curse or not, you're good people. We should hang out more. As long as the whole 'Will is a sheep' thing doesn't bother you." Frenemy * Just a heads up - I'm not the 'domestic' variety of sheep. I very much have the most random urges to headbutt things. I would headbutt my mama right now. (And she'd probably headbutt me back...) Talk *as Acquaintance Gift *Ha! Wonderful, thank you. Good craftsmanship. I'll put it on my desk to enjoy when I'm properly upright. And have hands. Date *as Adversary Poke *as Adversary Upgrade to Friendzoned #Hey, how's it going? Look at your stats, now look at me, back at your stats, back to me. Sadly those stats aren't quite enough for me. But if you keep up the hard work, they could be. #I am a ram. Friendzoned *Time to charge into the day! Talk *Is it weird that I think I make a handsome sheep? No wait, no need to answer that. Now that I've said it outloud, I have my answer. *A pig came into the office today saying, "Baa-Ram-Ewe! Baa-Ram-Ewe!" So I gave him a mild sedative and recommended bed rest. *When I was initially transformed, I was pretty upset. I almost left town. But I decided to face this challenge, rather than move in with my Auntie and Uncle in Bel Air. *I ate my ficus today. Not my proudest moment. But you know, it needs to be said: it was still noticeably better than kale. *Someone threw paint on me today, saying that fur was murder. I informed them that I grew wool, and it was safe to remove. They were very apologetic. I think we all learned something today. *Generally speaking, I never leave the house without good shoes and a great watch. This transformation is a crime against nature AND fashion. Gift *as Frenemy Date *as Adversary Poke *as Adversary Upgrade to Awkward Besties #Hey I have an idea... #I hope this works. Otherwise you might start looking at rams differently... #'Kiss' picture Without warning, Will leans in and kisses you. You feel his lips transform back into a man's, as his hand gently moves to your face. "I had a feeling that would work," he says. "Can't wait to find out how to fix the rest..." Awkward Besties *I'm honestly surprised there haven't been more Dr. Dolittle refrences. Are people just not into Dr. Dolittle anymore? Damn. I'm lamer than I realized... Talk *Now that I'm tall enough to look you in the eyes, I've just noticed how much they remind me of still waters, filled with autumn leaves, sparkling under a bright cold sky in October. So that's nice. *Hmm. You know, even if we don't break the rest of the curse, I'm starting to get used to the horns. Watch me open a bottle cap. I'm a walking party trick! *A small child sang "Mary Had a Little Lamb" to me. For an hour. It was sweet. *I'm not a big fan of all the "El Diablo!" shouts I'm getting in the streets. It's supposed to be "angel in the streets, devil in the sheets..." *These horns weigh a ton. I could use a little TLC neck massage... *ahem* You know... From an amazingly attractive person with the strongest thumbs in the universe? Hint hint. *Let's go climb things! Adventure is always out there... On top of stuff, I guess. *A certain truck company contacted me to model for a commercial. But when they saw I wasn't a ram anymore, they politely declined. Feh. Typecasting. *By the way, if any of the other guys you cursed require medical attention, I would be pleased to offer my veterinary services pro bono. Gift *Nice of you, thanks. You have a sense of chivalry about you. I like that. Date * Dinner Dinner was great. The company was better. ;) * BoatRide Hahaha! I may have had a bit too much wine before we jumped on that boat. I hope you enjoyed the show! * Coaster Sorry for the blood pressure check. I like to know exactly how thrilling those rides are, and then document them. For science. * Carnival The attention to detail was kind of astounding. That skull could have sat in a university laboratory. Poke *My horns are ticklish? How is that even fair?!? Upgrade to Crush #You've turned out to be such a good friend. So let's not be awkward about it. I'm fond of you, and we should stay in touch. #Does saying that make it awkward? Crush *You know what it's like after a cold when you can finally breathe through your nose? That's how I feel right now about standing upright. It's spectacular. Talk *as Awkward Besties Gift *This is better than a cougar's purr! And fun fact - cougars are the largest wild cat that still meows and purrs. So you just know that's special. Date *as Awkward Besties Poke *as Awkward Besties Upgrade to Sweetheart #What do you, a Rolex watch, and an Armani suit have in common? #I want all of them on my arm. Heh heh. Sweetheart *I love all of nature's creatures equally. Except spiders. Wow, it feels good getting that off my chest! Talk *as Crush Gift *as Crush Date *as Crush Poke *as Crush Upgrade to Boyfriend #When animals are scared at the office, I talk to them in soothing tones. I've noticed that it's most effective when I tell them about you. #Animals pick up on our vibes. They know what's up. I may have gone a little overboard though, because there was this mouse winking at me and giving me finger guns all day. Boyfriend *At this point I've heard SO many "horny" innuendos. I'm not offended by the sentiment, just the lack of originality. Talk *If nothing else, I hope one thing is clear... I adore ewe. *Stop by the office sometime. I'll put you into a room with twelve puppies. It will restore your faith in the world. *Come here. I'm going to put my arms around you and improve your day. It's good for you. Doctor's orders. *Did you know that a ram's horns weigh more than all the bones in their body? Well, except for one, in my case. I mean, of course... My funny bone. Heh heh. *I'm so pleased to have my hands back. It's much easier to scoop ice cream now. Oh, and also lots of other things. Gift * Even more than the gesture, I appreciate that you're fluent in all of the love languages. A person of many expressions. Thank you. Date *as Sweetheart Poke *I'm not ticklish. Don't... even... haaaanope. Nope... hahahaha! Ahh! Okay, okay, okay! You win. Upgrade to Lover #Had a bad day today. Lost a couple furry friends. Mind just laying with me and... Being with me. I could use it. #Thanks. You're good people. There's no one else I'd rather just 'be' with, right now. #'Transformation' picture After dinner one evening, William puts on some music and invites you to dance. He holds you close, and the feeling of his hand on the small of your back sends shivers down your spine. He leans back to look at you, smiles, and then kisses you. A magical explosion interrupts the moment - the curse is broken! #‘Lover’ picture "Hey, bae. I was thinking about you today, and hoping you were thinking of me too. Thought I might help that along with a 'selfie'. I promise you the shirtless thing was a complete 'coincidence'. See you soon. All my love." - Will Sex Scene #After dinner one evening, William puts on some music and invites you to dance. As you sway side to side, he begins to whisper his intentions in your ear. In a few moments, he intends to remove your clothes, take you to the bedroom, and make love to you. He leans in for a kiss... And a magical explosion interrupts the moment - the curse is broken! #Unphased by the interruptions, and seemingly pleased he is suddenly very naked, he picks you up and carries you to the couch. His dick is already enormous and rock hard when he pulls you on top of him. He goes slow, and he lasts for hours until he finally explodes in a furious groan of pleasure. #After, he lays with you, his still swollen cock pressed between your buttocks, as he kisses the back of your neck. Between his lips and his exploring fingertips, he manages to turn you on again. Before you can even turn to kiss him, he's hard again, and takes you on a wild ride that lasts the rest of the night. Lover *Did you mention one of your friends was a pegasus? I have so many questions. Is he more like a bird, a horse, or closer to the "Saturday Morning Cartoon" camp? Talk *as Boyfriend Gift *as Boyfriend Date * Masquerade Let us dance the night away, before we slip off our masks and show each other our true selves... * the rest are same as Boyfriend Poke *as Boyfriend Upgrade to Max Lover #Was thinking about you today. Actually all week. Okay okay - there might have been more than one of you, and I was imagining I was the king, and... #Hahha! Just joking. Thanks for everything bae. You're like the nitroglycerin of my heart. You just keep it beating, every day, for you. Max Lover *as Lover *'(Naked) '''As nature intended, darling. *'(Naked) Great timing: I've just finished making us dinner, and I intend to have you for dessert. *(Naked) On the one hand, I feel like being naked brings you closer to understanding what it's like to be an animal. On the other hand, it's cold. Let's do something to get the blood pumping. Talk *You deserve the world, bae. I want to take you home. I want you to know how much I'm into you. *You must be tired, because you've been running through my mind all day. Except during surgery - it's usually better if I focus on what I'm doing during those times. *I had a rough day at the office today, but knowing I had your love make it easier. You're with me always. *Thanks for a wonderful time. I'm going to take two aspirin and call YOU in the morning. *You're my boo. I had no idea what that word meant until I met you. Actually I'm still not 100% on that, but I'm saying it anyway. *I've got suntan lotion, a speedo, and two plane tickets to a very sunny beact. You in? *Pagin my lover to exam room two. Exam room two. A certain doctor's heart needs the biggest hug you can give. *Hello! Still saving the world? Know that I'm always behind you. Unless you want me in a different position. *Love, you go do what you need to do and know that I love you. We're both cool cats, and have souls to help. Mine just happen to be the cutest lil' forms in the whole entire world! ...ahem. *You must have the soul of a vet, because you definitely know how to take care of a silly animal like me. *My pet... I don't normally do the "playing doctor" trope, but in your case, I think I'll make an exception. *Darling, I can show you the world, but I'd rather you show me yours. *I want to nibble on your neck, caress your curves, and kiss you completely. Gift *Darling, this gift is exactly like the giver: incredibly thoughtful, outrageously perfect, and far more than I deserve. I'll cherish it, and you, deeply. Thank you. *Suit I hope you have more in mind today than, "Stare at naked Will". I mean, I'm not complaining. But maybe we could play naked cards or something. Date *as Lover Poke *as Lover *(Naked) Love! Don't tickle unless you mean it. You know I'm a man who doesn't leave anything... or anyone... unfinished. *(Naked) Oh your fingers are dangerous, love! But so are my intentions. Get ready for some payback! *(Naked) Hahahah! That's why you wanted me naked - lured me to disrobe with your immaculate sexuality but turned on me in a devious tickle-coup! I'm exposed! Oh the betrayal! The tragedy! *(Naked) Ha! Your fingers feel like little snake kisses across my body. Speaking of snakes... '''Requirement Table Trivia * During the dialogue at the end of the 'Sweetheart' stage, Will mentions a mouse who winks and gives him finger guns. This is possibly in reference to Myx. * The introductory dialogue for the 'Aquaintance' stage and one 'Talk' option from the 'Friendzone' stage both reference the series The Fresh Prince of Bel Air. *Will's full name is Dr. William RamsteinWill's full name was revealed in this community post.. *For V.0.20, his affection requirements were rebalanced, required skill levels were decreased through the Friendzone stage, and his Lover stage dropped the 'The Pharmaceutical (Pharmacist)' requirement in favor of 1 Jet. Memory Album D1C980FE-A29A-48C4-8A07-60B6AC22D427.jpeg B7386000-0789-49DA-8A36-B1EFD0EA7C62.jpeg E6C0349C-00D1-4F8E-B94B-9ABE12D5728F.jpeg 6FDDB2B9-FA99-4E33-89C2-A1E5234355DF.jpeg 4BC0B845-14C0-4B25-990F-BD086DF392F3.jpeg William Dinner Animal.png William Boat Ride Animal.png William Rollercoaster Animal.png WIlliam Carnival Animal.png WIlliam Dinner Manimal.png William Boat Ride Manimal.png William Rollercoaster Manimal.png William Carnival Manimal.png William Dinner.png William Boat Ride.png William Rollercoaster.png William Carnival.png William Masquerade.png Notes Category:Blush Blush Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Guys